I say its love
by Toomuchloveforthisworld
Summary: Sugarland's song "Love" through the loves of Sam and Dean. Doesn't follow a set story line/Timeline as Sam and Dean continue hunting. Sam finds love unexpectedly with a woman he saves and Dean realizes whats right under his nose. Sam/OC and Destiel.


**This is because...reasons. Because reasons! This follows no timeline at all. It's random seasons mishmoshed into one because stuff happens out of order. *shrugs* It worked out that way.**

**Top 5 Weird Al Songs:**

**5. White and Nerdy**

**4. Foil**

**3. Trapped at the Drive through**

**2. Word Crime**

**1. Christmas at Ground Zero**

**Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

Work Text:

~Is it the face of a child? Is it the thrill of danger?~

Sam held on to the shaking child in his arms. She'd just had a vampire bite her parents, then come after her while she was sleeping.

Dean had rushed to save the parents before it was too late, while Sam had rushed to kill the vampire. When he entered the room knife blazing, he saw the vampire holding the little girl against the wall. Quickly he tackled the vamp off of her and "took care of him".

The poor kid had seen it all.

Now she clung to Sam as though he would always save her from the scary things plaguing her dreams.

"Its okay, sweetie. You're safe now. You're safe," he repeated soothingly over again as he held her to his chest.

"Are you an angel?" She whispered.

"No, sweetheart. My name is Sam,"

"My name is Millie" she was quiet after that.

That's how Dean found them a few minutes later.

The next day they'd gone back to check on the family. He'd given the parents his phone number in case of anything else. The six year old came running into the room throwing her little body at Sam.

"Sam! I drew you a picture!" She announced hugging his leg.

"Thank you sweetheart," he fell to his knees hugging her back. "I have something for you too, Millie. Here," he placed an old phone in her hand. "This phone only has one number in it. You can call me anytime that your scared and I'll do my best to always answer. Okay?" She nodded her head excitedly.

~ Is it the kindness we see in the eyes of a stranger? ~

X 2 weeks later X

"You could come with us. I mean we're always traveling anyway. And I could teach you the ropes...?" He said to the brunette in front of him.

Her green eyes crinkled warily. He'd just saved her from a demented jealous ghost. She did want to go. She definitely wanted to take the chance of being with someone after such a lonely life. Belonging somewhere.

She always had been a Holden Caufield. Always willing to be a martyr for something that mattered. With this thought she looked up into his big brown eyes.

"Your brother won't mind?" She asked as her teeth bit her lower lip.

Sam enthusiastically shook his head. "Nah. He beings people all the time. You should meet Cas," he chuckled. Please say yes..., he thought to himself.

"Okay," she smiled. "Yeah, let's do this..." she self-consciously cheered.

"Welcome to the team Milah," he grinned back.

~ Is it more than faith? ~

X 3 months later X

Dean has been sitting here for the past three hours. He's been thinking and he's been praying.

Praying to a God he doesn't believe in. Cas had been hurt. During this hunt they'd needed the angel's help. So he'd come.

It was all Dean's fault. He'd been the one to say, "Cas, I need your help" and the angel had appeared not ten seconds later. Now he's lying in this motel room with angel blade marks everywhere. He finds himself wishing that they'd been normal knives that cut his favorite angel. How sick is that?

Welcome to his world.

So while Sammy is on a supply run and Milah is napping on the couch he takes a minute to pray. "Please save him. Cas doesn't deserve this. He deserves so much more. Just...don't let him die. I need him,"

He finished by hanging his head sadly.

On the couch Milah closed her eyes again. She'd been suspicious, but now she knew. Dean loves Castiel.

~Is it more than hope? ~

X 3 weeks later X

Its been four months since Milah joined the group. Since then she's almost died three times, which for all purposes is a fairly good number. But each time that it happened Sam almost died himself. He reacted the way he would if it were Dean on the chopping block.

Now here they are again. Limping home from another successful hunt. All three of them are bloody from chopping vamp heads. There was a nest terrorizing citizens at a local bus stop just outside of town.

They've been getting their standard double bed motel rooms, but Sam has been sleeping on the couch while the other two take the beds. The brothers had given Milah one bed because they were both raised to be gentlemen. Then Dean jumped onto the other bed saying, "you had to see that coming, Sammy" to which Sam replied, "Its Sam, jerk".

"Ladies first," Milah said grabbing a towel before she walked into the bathroom.

"Well, that sucked" Dean declared. "Good thing Milah was there to sneak up on my vamp or we'd both be sucking blood through a straw"

"Nice image," Sam snorted. He knew he'd liked Milah the first time they'd met. When he bumped into her in the hotel lobby. He didn't realize that their rooms were down the hall from each other.

When they first met he was looking at a text from Sam while she was searching for something in her purse. Neither saw the other one coming. It was like a cheesy romantic comedy. Sam had fallen on top of Milah in a seductive way. Well, as seductive as you can be with a stranger who's head knocked into your nose.

'Jeez. I'm so sorry. That was my fault,'

'No,' he didn't make a move to let her up. 'It was my fault. Did you know that texting while walking is more dangerous than texting while driving?' Internally Sam slapped himself for spouting useless information. He only does that when he's nervous. Why would he be nervous?

'That's interesting. Um, would you mind letting me up?' Once they were standing she took a look at his height. 'Damn. I bet you don't need a ladder to change your lightbulbs'

That's the moment he knew.

"Hey, man, are you getting some?"

Sam froze at the fridge but covered the fact with getting a water bottle. "Excuse me?"

"You know," he waggled his eyebrows, while nodding toward the bathroom door.

"No, Dean. What the fuck?" Sam's lip turned down in disgust.

"Calm down, virgin Mary. It's just a question"

"Yeah, well keep them to yourself. She deserves better than a quickie in a motel room"

"Oh. Oh, I get it. You have feelings" Dean knew he was antagonizing at this point. But he'd also heard the water turn off and wanted to help his little brother out. Even if he didn't like talking about feelings, he still knew what they looked like.

Sam sighed. "Why do you even care?"

"That didn't sound like a 'no' to me"

"Because it wasn't. Are we finished here?"

Just then the bathroom door opened to a pajama clad Milah. She was wearing plaid pajama pants with a black T-shirt that came down to her mid thigh. And even with her wet hair strung up at the top of her head in a bun, Sam thought she was beautiful.

"I'm done," she whispered into the room.

Sam went next because his long legs carried him quicker than Dean's could. When he was done Dean pushed past him into the bathroom.

Milah was already laying in bed on her back. Her eyes were trained on the ceiling tiles above her. He was mid stride to the couch when he heard,

"You can share the bed. If you want?"

He turned to see Milah propped onto her elbows watching him with the same intense stare that the ceiling tiles received just a minute before.

"What?" Smooth Winchester, he thought.

"I dont mind. Sharing the bed, I mean" her cheeks turned pink as she looked to the bed for a minute. "And the couch is way too short for giants. It was made for us regular people to sleep on"

"Okay," was the only thing he said.

"Okay," she smiled softly.

That's how Dean found them fifteen minutes later. Together in bed.

~ Is it waiting for us at the end of our rope? ~

X 1 month later X

"I love you"

No. No no no no no no...just no. This wasn't real. She must be dreaming. Dean was still sleeping so she grabbed the keys sitting on the table hauling ass to escape the situation.

Bursting through the door of the cheap motel she ran to the impala parked on the street. Her mind knew nothing at the moment except: flee. So she did.

Except that Sam was now standing in front of the car.

"You can't run from this. Just talk to me" he pleaded. Saddened brown eyes met her scared green ones through the windshield.

"I'm sorry," the words floated through the air on a whisper.

Putting the impala in reverse, it disappeared in minutes. Milah drove for a while just thinking. Eventually she found herself by a secluded beach. She stuffed the phone on the seat into her purse and vacated the car.

She walked along the water thinking about everything. About Sam. Of course she wanted to hear those words but she couldn't stand the thought of him leaving her. She's never known family like this. Never been a part of something before.

Growing up bounced around the foster system gave her a low opinion of herself. In the beginning they would include her. Make her feel good. But then she would get pushed away. Told that she wasn't good enough for them.

The problem was that she did have feelings for Sam. After being saved by him a million times, given a place in his world, and being made to feel whole, she can't imagine what she would do if he left her one day. What if...

Her thoughts were halted when her purse began buzzing. In a flash she fished out the culprit. It was the phone from the seat, but not hers. The caller id read "Millie". Who the hell is that?

"Hello?" She answered questioningly.

"Sam?" The voice asked. It sounded like a child.

"I'm Sam's friend Milah. Who is this?"

"I'm Millie," the other voice sounded afraid. "Can I talk to Sam?"

"He's not with me right now. How old are you Millie?"

"I'm six. Sam said he'd help with the monsters in my room" she whispered and Milah's heart broke a little at the sound.

"Oh. Well you're lucky. Because I fight monsters, too, honey. What's bothering you?" She noticed that the sun was beginning to set here. Who knew what time it was where Millie lived.

"Mommy said there was nothing under my bed, but I'm scared" her voice quivered.

"Hm. I had the same problem. But Sam taught me that monsters don't like a lot of noise. So we have to sing a song to keep them away. Do you want to sing one together?" Bare feet dig into the wet sand drawing shapes as she stares at the ocean.

"Yes, please"

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll teach you one if you want?"

"Mhm" she hummed into the phone.

"Sing this one whenever you're afraid. Ready?" Another hum came through the line, so Milah began to sing. "You are still awake, and its half past your bedtime. That sandman had a date he didn't keep. But when the lambs commence, to jump across the fence, I'll count then all until you fall asleep. The first little lamb..." Milah continued to lull the child to sleep until she could hear only steady breathing from the other end.

"Sweetheart?" She waited a minute with no reply before she hung up the phone.

Now she knew that she was definitely in love with Sam, but could she willingly give him the power to hurt her?

~ Is it the one you call home?~

X later that night X

"No. No more for you," Dean cuts in.

"But Deeeaaan..." She whines back. "I need it. More please?" She asks giving the puppy dog eyes. "If I can't have any then you can't either"

"Fine. You keep your bottle and I'll keep mine. No!" He slapped her hand away. "Don't touch mine" Milah's hand slunk away from the bottle in Dean's hand. "Who knew you were such a drunk? What's your deal anyway? I don't know anything about you"

"What do you want to know? Ooh! A game" she drunkenly squealed. Her arms flew up for a minute in a flail as she leaned back. "I'll give you ten questions"

"Twelve" he bargained.

"Nine" she counter offered.

"Alright. Even drunk you shake me down. You got family?" He asked taking another shot of whiskey.

"Yeah. They just don't love me. Kicked me out when I was a baby" her eyes were full of sorrow as she looked into the bottle at her fingertips. Absently she traced each letter of the label.

"That's... Maybe they couldn't handle it?" He answered. He hadn't meant to make her upset.

"Don't. Don't try to make it okay. I've dealt with it. They just don't love me. Its fine. Next question"

"Is that why you travel?"

"I do freelance so that no one gets attached. If they can't hook you then they can't rip your lip taking it back" her long finger pointed at his chest, giving it a single poke.

"Fishing metaphor? You are far more drunk than I" he gauged the leftover liquor in her bottle. Not much.

"So you never wanted to make a home?" His eyebrows drew together. From what he'd seen of Milah, he knew that she wanted to belong. She wanted to make it work with them.

She had left behind everything that she knew to travel with them fighting monsters. Why would she just do that? She hadn't known Sam and Dean when they'd rescued her from that ghost. It was puzzling for him.

"I do have a home" she whispered dropping the bottle onto the bedside table. Quietly she stumbled up from her bed to crawl across the small gap into Dean's. She rested her head drowsily onto his lap, laying at the foot of his bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked carding his hand through her flowing brown hair. He used to do this when Sammy had nightmares. Brushing the length away from her face as she answered,

"Its not a house. You know? Its just a feeling. I knew it the moment I was attacked by that ghost," she paused to yawn. "I saw Sam come in and I just knew"

His hand paused causing a soft whine from the woman under him. He set up his motion again, lulling her to sleep. "So, Sam...is your home?"

"Yeah, he is" was the last thing she said before drifting to sleep.

"I've got one of those too" he whispered back to her. "But mine has blue eyes"

He only needed three questions to know that he was, indeed glad that she'd agreed to come with them. And to know that she would more than likely be his sister soon.

And that's how Sam found them when he came back to the motel later that night. His brother and the woman that he has fallen for. Cuddling in Dean's bed. With liquor bottles littering the bedside table. After she'd run away from him.

At least they were dressed. That fact helped to ease the jealous pit forming in his stomach, but only by a little.

~Is it the holy land? Is it standing right here holding your hand?~

X 2 days later X

Cas almost didn't make it.

Dean had sent out a prayer at the last possible second. And Cas almost didn't make it. He's never flown so fast in his vast life. When Dean said,

"I'm sorry I never got to tell you..."

Cas had flown so fast that he's pretty sure a feather or two came off. Dean had been on the opposite side of the compound from Sam and Milah.

Once Dean was healed Cas quickly flew to make sure the others were safe before returning to his favorite hunter.

"Tell me now" Cas spoke softly. "If it's something you will regret not sharing, then I would like to hear it"

The hunter only stared at the angel. Bringing his hand toward Castiel's, he intertwined their fingers. He breathed deeply trying to summon his new courage. Then finally,

"I love you, Castiel"

~ Is it jut like the movies? Is it rice and white lace?~

X same day X

"I love you, Sam"

"What?" He froze in place as the words registered in his mind. They'd just finished taking down brother werewolves killing out of towners. He's covered in dirt, sweat, and splattered with blood.

"I love you. I'm sorry that I freaked out. It's just that my life hasn't been the most forgiving thing and I knew that you were different from the start but I was afraid and..." She trailed off of her rant when she notices Sam gazing at her.

He doesn't say anything. Only marches to stand in front of her. His hand reaches up to caress her cheek as he allows his lips to fall to her own.

They're both dirty, sweaty, smell disgusting, and have werewolf blood on their skin, but it's the most romantic moment either has ever shared.

~Is it the feeling I get when I wake to your face?~

X 40 days later X

Castiel has never felt this way before. He doesn't need to sleep. As an angel he is immune to depleted energy sources. But Dean does sleep. And he likes to do it when Castiel is close to him.

Last night he fell asleep.

All by himself. He'd felt tired and actually slept. It was an odd concept. However, waking may be his favorite part.

Right now he's waking to the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. Dean Winchester completely at ease. His face is gently kissed by the sun creeping through the blinds at the window just behind his head.

Their foreheads are touching while Dean holds him right in an embrace. One arm is snaked around his back as the other rests on his waste. Castiel has an overwhelming sense of safety. Of love.

Love for humankind. For pie. For cars. For family. For Dean. He loves anything that makes Dean happy, because he only ever wants to see him smile.

Castiel wants to be the reason he smiles. The reason he laughs.

Dean begins to stir. His eyes flutter open in the bright light. His green eyes land on Cas watching him, yet again. But he likes when Cas does that.

"Morning," he smiles.

"I love you, Dean Winchester" Castiel grins as bright as the sun.

~ Is it the first summer storm? ~

X 6 months later X

"I can't believe you! Not that I'm not happy you're safe Mrs. Martinez,"

"What was I supposed to do? She needed help"

"Its not a little shower, Sam! Its a twister!"

"And not the fun kind,"

"Shut up Dean! Your not helping"

"Milah calm down. I'm safe and Mrs. Martinez is safe. Everyone is okay. I am flattered by your worry, though"

"I'm going to kill you. One of these days I'm going to kill you before you manage to give me a heart attack"

"You'd just being me back"

~Is it the colors of fall?~

X 3 weeks later X

They're hunt tonight was a sting. Two of them would be going under cover to take down a high class celebrity using her connections to build up a demon sector for Crowley.

Charlie set everything up. The red head created fake identifies, background stories, and Facebook pages. She went all out. Now, Sam is nervously waiting in their hotel room while Milah gets dressed in Charlie's.

Once she heard that Sam had a girlfriend, she was in front of them so fast that he thought she teleported.

The two women hit it off from the very first moment. Charlie had even taken Milah shopping for the perfect dress to wine and dine the demon culprits.

"Dude, calm down. Its just a hunt. She can handle it," Dean said watching his brother nervously pace the room. He was dressed as a waiter after being added to the catering team yesterday.

"Its not her I'm worried about," Sam muttered in reply.

The demon wouldn't recognize Milah and thankfully he was supposed to be so low that he wouldn't recognize Sam either. He was nervous for a different reason, though. He suddenly realized that he still hadn't taken Milah on a date. All he'd ever done was work and when they got a day off it was mostly spent sleeping. This would be the first time she would see him in a tux. And the first time he would see her in a dress.

He was about to freak out more when his phone buzzed with a message from Charlie: Come over!

Both men locked up the room and made their way down the hall. He knocked on door 1307. When it opened his world stopped along with his breathing. Milah was wearing a low cut, pink, off the shoulder dress. It spread down to her her knees. It was tight enough at the top to showcase her curves but flowed at the bottom near her waste. Her hair fell in soft curves while her feet were nestled in two inch peep toe pumps.

"Evening Mrs. Jones" he greeted with a bright smile.

"Mr. Jones," she nods.

Pink is Sam's new favorite color.

~Is it having so little and yet having it all. Is it one in a million?~

X that night X

In the relative darkness of the room lit only by the fireworks going off in the distance Sam looks over to his girlfriend. She's laying next to him with her eyes closed. Her brown hair falls around her in waves.

He brushes a stray lock away from her face. His eyes rove her face in the twilight. Taking in the curve of her jaw. The small scar on her cheek that's invisible unless your close enough to kiss. She'd gotten it at an especially bad home when she was eight. The mother had backhanded her, allowing her engagement ring to scrape across her young face.

Thinking it over now, he never wanted anyone else to ever be close enough to see her scar.

"Are you going to stare all night?" She tiredly whispered. Her eyes remained closed.

"Will you marry me?"

Instantly her eyes opened to stare at him in return. "Say again?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked just as innocently as he had originally.

After a moment of intense eye searching she decided that he was, in fact, serious.

"Yes"

~Is it a chance to belong?~

X the next morning X

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Milah?"

"Did you ever imagine you'd end up here?"

"In this motel room?"

"In this situation. I never imagined I'd find a purpose in life, let alone a Sam"

"Some people go their lives without knowing someone. I've never met a Jeremy,"

"Ha! I set that one up. But seriously, did you ever think that you'd fall for a Winchester?"

"Figuratively, no. I never entertained the possibility. I've been alive for millennia. These feelings that I have developed are very new to me. I didn't think that I could feel them. Literally, yes. I did think that I could fall for grace for the brothers. After all, we were fighting against heaven during the apocalypse when we met"

"Huh"

"I am glad that it happened though. My falling,"

"Figurative or literal?"

"Both"

~Is it sitting right here, singing this song?~

X 3 days later X

"I want this," Dean says holding his ex-angel's hand. Everyone is dancing in the empty warehouse. The only lights are the ones strung up on the ceiling by the secretive work of Dean, Castiel, and Bobby.

After Sam popped the question they called everyone that mattered and told them to book it to Colorado. There they found an abandoned warehouse to set up for the Hunter's wedding.

Dean was sitting with Cas in one corner watching his family act ridiculous around him. Ellen had dragged Bobby up to dance. Kevin was attempting to woo Jo who didn't seem to mind. Charlie was having a geek fest with Gabriel. The two were probably planning how to prank everyone at this party. Benny was sitting with Garth probably discussing what it was like to be monsters in a place full of hunters. Even if those hunters loved them.

In the middle of everyone else was his giant little brother, all grown up, dancing with his new wife. He knew this was it for Sammy. He'd never get a divorce. One and done had always been his plan. That's why no relationships had ever gotten this serious. He never wanted to just give his heart away. And neither did Dean.

"You want to dance?" Cas asked confused finally turning his head to stare at his boyfriend.

"A wedding. I want a wedding" he breathed into the air. Turning his gaze to Castiel he lowered his voice. "I love you, man. So fucking much that it physically hurts. Would you ever consider marrying me?"

"Me? Dean Fucking Winchester wants to marry me?" His eyes were wide and he looked like he was trying really hard to understand what was happening right now.

Dean chuckled. "Yes. Dean Fucking Winchester wants to marry Castiel Ex-Angel of the Lord"

"But you could have anyone else you wanted,"

"But I only want you,"

"Yes,"

"Yes, what?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will marry you. I want to very much," The two were seconds from sealing the deal like a crossroads demon when Milah jumped in front of them.

"Time to deliver my present Winchester!" She gleefully gushed.

Dean smiled at her before grabbing Castiel's face in his hands. The kiss was sweet and simple. "I'll be back" he whispered between them. Then louder, "Alright! Let's do this Mrs. Winchester!"

The two walked hand in hand toward two stools that Garth had set up in front of everyone else. Charlie handed Milah a microphone while Dean grabbed the guitar he'd gotten the other day from a pawn shop.

"So, I'm officially Mrs. W now," the small crowd cheered. Dean and Sam made catcalls together. She held up one of her hand to calm them while the other egged them on. "Okay. Seriously. This is a present for my... husband. Heh, that was weird. I'll get used to it. Anyway, Dean and I will now perform a duet. Hold all applause until the end. If you have criticisms you. can hold them till death do we part" she smiled broadly at the chuckling crowd she's come to know as her family. And with a wink from Dean they began.

Thankfully she's a good singer.

~ I say its love~

**So...? I don't know. There is a fantastic writer named Supernaturalfan2013. She has stories posted on that are seriously great! Not only is she a great writer, but she's also a good friend. Thanks for being so awesome! And her sister is also! So both supernaturalfan2013 and Supernatural . Forever . 3356 this is for just being you. Both of you are the best!**


End file.
